(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for remotely controlling a camera, and in particular to a wireless remote control apparatus which is positively capable of remotely controlling a camera.
(b) Prior Art
Many wireless remote controls for remotely controlling a camera are known to the art. However, such controls are not popular among amateur photographers since they are expensive and/or large in size.
With the recent spread of wireless remote controls for indoor electric home appliances such as TV sets, VTRs, air conditioners, and the like, and of popular type cameras having a wireless detachable remote control into the marketplace, it is expected that amateur photographers will more often take picutures by using such wireless remote controls and that they will use such wireless remote controls like a self-timer. Therefore, a camera having a detachable wireless remote control which is easy to operate is in great demand.
However, wireless remote controls have a limited communication distance. More particularly, a wireless remote control using an infrared LED has a shorter effective communication or transmission distance. The effective transmittable distance depends on the ambient environment in which the wireless remote control is used. For example, a wireless remote control using an infrared light has a shorter effective transmission distance where the disturbance light is strong. The effective transmission distance also depends upon the angle of the wireless remote control with respect to a camera. An ultrasonic wave signal from a wireless remote control may not be detected in spite of the small separation distance between a camera and the wireless remote control if a transparent plate such as glass is interposed therebetween.
Since TV sets and VTRs are used indoors, that is, in a limited separation distance area and under a condition of rather stable disturbance light, the effective transmission distance does not present a problem and hence need not be considered. It is easy to determin if the function of an appartus is performed in fact by transmitting a signal from a wireless remote control even when there is a concern of difficulty of remote control due to excessive consumption of a power battery.
However, a camera is often used outdoors. The main function of the camera is to take a picture of an object to be photographed. Conducting a test transmission to check the function causes one frame of film to be washed and further causes an electronic flash to wastefully emit light thereby prematurely consuming the battery source and may cause the loss of a shutter chance while waiting for the electronic flash to recharge, if the camera is fully automatic.